The Thief from Outside
by Hysterical Kit
Summary: Eren's world is not the only fortress of mankind in the whole wide world. There are many more Kingdoms and landscapes and animals beyond imagination. Even wandering tribes that refuse to settle down in one place. Well... except the Phoenix Tribe (formerly of many, now of two) who were just recently decimated by a Titans' ambush and have no choice but to retreat within the Walls. OC


To you of 2000 years ago, nighttime was a dangerous time of day. It was the time of murders, of sin, of accidents, of crimes.

But to those of 2000 years after you...

The night was safe.

The night was the mother that allowed you to sleep soundly on comfortable beds-its cool hues lulling you to sleep. And the bright moon forever watching.

Robin Skky loved the night more than any other thing in the world.

It was the time when she could be most active and successful.

After all, what better time of day for a thief?

And now, she really wished it was night. Not really because she was thief though... She just wanted the living nightmares to become ones of dreams.

Especially this one.

"Fal, Fal, FAL, WAKE UP!"

"...mm..." The kid sleeping next to her on the roof groaned before yawning slowly as he got up. Green eyes flinched as they saw the sun. The young boy tried rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, "What is it, Robin-nee?"

But she didn't answer. She cursed as the giant-and she means giant even among _giants_-moved. And it kicked. Hard.

Hard enough to send meteors of flying debris into the air. As the kid froze at the sight of the Colossal Titan (or so it would be later named by uncreative folks), she tackled him out of the path of an especially large boulder, scooping him up and leaping for the sky.

The building they had slept on crushed on impact while sending-thankfully-smaller pieces of brick into the air. She coughed at the rising cloud of dust while the boy still stared at the giant with fear. His body racked up with tremors; eyes blanking out like the dead...

"Fal, Fal, you alright? OI, FAL, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"O-O-oh! Right!" The boy blinked, regaining control of his legs as he squirmed out of her grip and plopped onto the new roof on his butt. Eyes were still wide, but not so disoriented as before. "W-what is that thing?! What happened, Robin-nee!?"

She didn't know either. She, too, was sleeping to rest up before another great theft... sleeping until her brain jolted and instincts told her something was wrong. At first, she saw nothing. But then, the wind stilled... before coursing West as if something was sucking the air. And what warned her after that a giant was going to appear was that while her years-honed instincts screamed to her... the animals didn't move. Didn't care. The birds sang. The dogs peed at corners. The cats lazily slept.

The Colossal Titan appeared out of nowhere.

"...a Titan appeared, Fal. And you know what happened after that."

Fal silenced as he remembered his studies. Of course, he didn't learn this in school or anything like that. Robin-nee taught him. And she taught him the most important thing in life: survival. And Titans were part of that long but necessary course.

He gulped as he watched various Titans strolled through the door. So slowly... but so ominously as they _grinned _like druggists...

"Or perhaps rapists?" He accidentally voiced out loud. His head slowly turned to see his Robin-nee arching a brow at him before shrugging it off as one of his weird moments. He felt like falling into depression as he knew very well just how _long _the list of his weird moments was.

He sighed.

She sighed-though for a different reason as she saw the chaos down below. The streets were packed with screaming, running, panicking humans. And then, she moved away.

"Where are we going, Robin-nee? The Gate's the other direction!"

At hearing his voice, the girl stopped and walked backwards as if rewinding before picking him up like a baby. He pouted at being treated like such-but he knew he wasn't old enough to jump across the roofs as if the gap between them were nothing. No four year old could do that.

And heck, most of the adults in this town couldn't even do that. Too afraid to even _try._

His Robin-nee was strong! And pretty too! He was really proud of having such an amazing older sister... though he always wondered why they looked so different.

Though both of their hairs were short, his was a dirty blond, hers was dark auburn. And her bangs were long enough to cover the top half of her eyes.

Though both of their eyes were narrowed like sharp bird eyes, his was a pine green, hers was an icy blue.

And they were years apart. He was four while Robin-nee was nine.

But... "Heck, it doesn't even matter~!"

And he sighed again as he spoke out his weird thoughts again. The girl eyeing him before moving on with life. Her powerful jumps easily soaring her across from roof to roof.

After a while, she landed before a mansion, answering his earlier question with an opportunistic gleam in her eyes,

"Why, we're going robbing, Fal."

Yep. That was his older sister alright. While the whole Shinganshina District were screaming for their lives and even being eaten by Titans, his sister was going to steal.

Sometimes he wondered if their parents named her 'Robin' for the pun. Robin will go robbing ya. Ahahahaha~

"Fal? You still there?"

"A-ah, yeah."

He should shut his mind up now. Robin-nee always did tell him that he thought too much. Literally. Like for now, for instance-ah, right. He had to mentally shut up.

"Wait up!"

Robin rolled her eyes as the boy frantically ran down the fire escape staircase to follow her. She having dropped him and jumped down to move ahead.

"Listen, Fal. We're time-pressured. Grab the most precious items and get out within ten minutes. Judging by the speed of the boats, we should get out of Shinganshina in three hours."

"Eh? Will the Titans take that long to eat people?"

Robin nodded absently as she pick-locked the door, "They don't eat humans out of nutrition. Thus, their horrible digestion systems regurgitate dead humans when full."

"Bleh, that's so disgusting." And he determinedly added with a puff of his chest, "Well, I'm never going to be eaten by stupid Titans!"

"...and if you get swallowed by one, then never give up. I don't care if the Titan's neck is slippery or the stomach acid is gooey-you think only of yourself and get out of there, Fal."

"Yuck! You have so little faith in me, Robin-nee! I swear to the Phoenix I won't ever be eaten by one!"

He pouted at being treated so lightly... not seeing the blue eyes staring at him with nondescript emotions. And when he did look at his quiet older sister, her eyes were already back to their calm normal blue pools.

"Right. And remember that our people always keeps their promises."

"Hai~!"

"Now, ten minutes."

And they both ran in, taking their desired goods.

After exactly three hours later, they were at the harbor holding bags within their long travel cloaks. Fal stuck his tongue out at a soldier leering at his older sister before biting his tongue as said sister's hand chopped his head,

"Gack! Why'd you do that, Robin-nee?!"

"Manners, Fal. I apologize for his childish impulsiveness, mister."

The man puffing his chest out like a peacock and accepting the apology like a king accepts his servant's, "No problem, miss." Before smirking cheekily, "Little brats are selfishly immature like that."

"Hmph."

Fal turned away with chin high... until Robin-nee kicked him onboard and they walked away.

"Damn bastard. I hate soldiers!"

"Deal with them, Fal. We don't want to attract attention right now. And... manners, Fal. Manners."

"Hmph. As if the world needs manners."

"Don't misunderstand. I don't care about the world. I _require _manners, Fal."

Falcon gulped, nodding at the killer glare, "H-hai, Robin-nee."

She nodded before picking him up and placing him on her lap. He was about to protest until he saw that the space was for an old man. The old man staring... before thanking her with warm eyes of pure gratitude. After all, there were only two empty spaces left and he had a kid behind him.

"Thank you, young lady. I hope you don't mind, young man."

Falcon sheepishly scratched his neck, "Ah, no. Go ahead. Your grandson?"

The old man blinked before laughing and slinging his hand around a shy blond, "Yup, may I proudly present my one and only troublemaker. I'm Arget Arlelt. Oi. Introduce yourself." There was only silence as the blond stared at the smoking city with shaded eyes of fear. Robin could already tell that trauma was setting in. The old man apologetically gazed back at her, "And Armin Arlelt. You?"

"Falcon Skky!"

"And I'm Robin Skky. It's been an odd day for mankind, Mr. Arlelt."

Mr. Arlelt looked at the smoke with his grandson, nodding slowly and repeating the words as if he was trying to find deeper meanings... "Yes... an... odd... day. You two aren't scared?"

Falco scoffed as he pumped his fist into the air, "I'll never be scared! I'm Falcon, predator of the skies!"

Robin, however, shrugged as she too gazed at the smoke before pointing out, "We're on a boat sailing away. The Titans most likely won't reach us."

Arget nodded as he rubbed circles into his blond's head, "Yes. Let's think optimistically on this dark day. I just hope that little Eren and Mikasa will be alright."

Robin smiled, "Friends?"

Making the old man laugh again, "Nah, too old for friends. They all died. Little Eren and Mikasa are Armin's friends~"

Armin's ear twitched as he slowly began to curl up and hold his knees, mumbling, "They'll survive. They will never die until they go Outside."

Making Robin's and Falcon's eyes widen a bit... Falcon grinning, "Me too! Me too! I'll never die before that happens too! It'll be sooo cool~! Volcanoes and oceans and _real _forests and islands and-"

"-deserts and mountains and arctic lands and plains-you know the names of the landscapes in Gra-"

Armin's mouth was muffled by three hands before he spoke the forbidden. Robin smiled, winking at the soldiers and some eavesdroppers_,_

"Ara? What excitable children we have here? Hallucinating from shock of seeing Titans close-up now, are we?"

Arget agreed fervently, "You seem to have a fever, darling. Since my hand reached first, eat this medicine, Armin."

Falcon whispering, "Gulp."

And Armin gulped loudly, the three hands receding slowly as if in relief. The ears visibly drooped from having nothing to hear. Robin knocking Falcon's head with increasing strength,

"I wonder if anything is in here, Fal. You don't just talk about the Outside."

"Or my poor books, Armin. I think they want to live a little longer. I know _I_ want to live a little longer, thank you." Arget half-heartedly scolded to a sheepish Armin. Fal made pitiful sound effects along the lines of ack, gah, and ow until Robin stopped torturing her idiot,

"Well, if not forbidden, that's a nice dream. Hope you four accomplish it."

Armin nodded, echoing with a blush that someone liked his dream, "Hope we do... no... we will..."

Seems like boys could go into day-dream state just as easily as girls, Robin noted. Fal appeared hurt,

"You don't want to go Outside with me, Robin-nee?"

"..." She wondered... "Not now. I had enough of Outside."

"How could you have enough if you didn't even go out?!"

If only he knew... Robin shook her head. It was better if he didn't know. No... It was better that he didn't remember. The blabbermouth.

"I think seeing Titans from Outside counts as enough."

"Oh... right."

And little Falcon drooped as he remembered the giants. Shivered as he remembered the Colossal Titan. Armin too fell into depression...

"Not saying that you two can't do it though." They looked up at her. "My only suggestion is to train. Outside is dangerous. But everything is, so Outside might be worth it to you. Train, prepare, and then do as your hearts wish. If you want to see Outside, then go see Outside."

"Yes!" "Mm."

And the two Outside-enthusiasts chatted amongst themselves about the wonders of Outside. Arget smiled, whispering to her, "Thank you. It's been a dark day... but I also never seem Armin so energetic. It means much to me to see someone support his dream."

She shrugged, looking at the night sky... and feeling safe under its comfortable cloak of moonlight and colorful stars. The wind becoming natural once more as all Titan life ceased.

"Dreams are meant to be supported. They're fragile things... even more fragile than life. Yet they're things that even Titans can't take."

"Amen to that. I have a most intricate feeling that you should meet little Eren. His humanity, dreams, and life shines even for old eyes like mine. Though he is not here on this boat right now, I'm sure that the Titans won't take that either."

Robin smirked as she knew. Those with vitality truly never die. And thus, this Eren really, most likely wouldn't die if he just held onto his humanity even in the dark pits of hell-or more accurately a Titan's stomach.

"Interesting."

"Most indeed. Speaking of interesting, I feel like I'm talking to an adult philosopher right now. Exactly how old are you, young lady?"

His eyes twinkled with mirth as she replied mockingly, "Oh dear. You don't ask a young lady for their age!" Before replying normally with a smile, "9, you?"

"Oh, dear! You shall not ask an old man his age as well. Makes us feel so old!" Before laughing and extending his hand for a shake, "I'm a ripe 76, young lady. And you're a lot younger than I thought-even younger than little Eren Jaeger~ Though only by a year, of course. O ho ho ho ho."

"And you look much younger than your age, Mr. Arlelt."

They smiled at each other, shaking hands under the moon. Funny, friends come in dire times.

"...Wall Maria fell!"

They all whipped their heads up to see an Armoured Titan charge through in the distance. Screams and desperate shouts ensued, especially as the soldiers ordered to stop at Wall Rose instead. Suddenly, Robin felt tired. With this, land was going to be harder to find... the value of her stolen jewels drop... and people more hysterical.

She wondered what the damn Titans were planning with all this destruction. But then again, there was really only one answer to that question.

...When they landed within Wall Rose, Robin immediately left with Falco to the cities... just to find them crowded.

"Whoa that's a lot of people. So what are we going to do?"

She considered going through the crowd... before sighing and leaving to follow the other refugees. Technically, she couldn't even buy a house. She was underage and there were all the red tape and questions about family and things to go through.

Added with the fact that all the money she had was stolen money.

That was why she and Falcon slept outside most of the time. And when they did need to do toiletries, then they just snuck into houses or went to places with free usage of restrooms.

"We're in the same situation as the others, Fal. We'll do whatever the Government wants us to do to survive."

"Eh?! What about our stuff?!"

"...we'll use them slowly for the occasional better food. For now, we act as inconspicuous as possible."

"Heeh... Ah, whatever then! I'm going to find Armin, Robin-nee!"

"Mm. Do what you want, Fal."

She watched the kid run off... until her eyes saw the map of the place. With Wall Maria being unusable... there was going to be a lot of refugees. A lot of refugees mean food shortage. Food shortage means...

Crazy action from the government.

...and it is now 846, barely a year since the fall of Wall Maria. And Robin sighed as she looked at the others in the cabin. So this was the route the Central Government took. To solve the food shortage problem and make the process 'fair', four people from every cabin were to 'volunteer' to fight in the latest military campaign.

A military campaign to retake Wall Maria with only one week of training. And insufficient supplies. Basically... a suicide mission.

Everyone knew it. The Government didn't bother to try hiding it. They did prettify their proposal to feed a fifth of the population to the Titans like livestock with euphemisms though.

Point was. Every cabin had to volunteer four people. And to make things 'fairer', the Government added that every cabin had to volunteer two males, two females.

And this is when she knows... that she really wasn't known for her good luck.

Luckily, Falcon wasn't going to be 'volunteered' by the others in her cabin, being too young. Like, as if the government and general population of refugees, crazy as they already are, are going to make a five year old kid fight Titans.

Though... crazy as they already are, they did volunteer the three old people in her cabin. Since the old were probably just 'wastes of food' to them.

She was chosen because the adults didn't want to die. The old were already chosen. And now she was chosen because of her silence. The adults knew each other. Falcon, the big talker he was, knew them. She didn't.

So she was the outcast. And now the sacrifice.

"Robin-nee, say something-"

She shook her head as she stood up to sign the paper of the impatient soldier. The soldier then moving on to the next cabin to ask for their four volunteers. Her cabin mates notably sighed in relief... though guilt did wash over them as Falcon glared at them with betrayal garnishing his pine green eyes.

"Stop that, Fal. It's impolite to stare. Impolite to glare."

"But-!"

"I was the one who made the final decision. And now..." She gently patted his head, "It seems that I will be one of them."

"You don't have to-we can always move away and thief-"

Robin shook her head. She knew that this past year, the lad already got attached to the other young refugees from outside of Wall Rose. Especially the three Outside-lovers: Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.

Then again, Mikasa couldn't really count if what she heard about the girl was right. More of an Eren-lover. Though yes, she didn't know or meet anyone other than Armin, Arget, and Falcon. She... just didn't like getting attached.

Because humanity always had a close relationship to death.

"Nah. You made friends. Mankind needs more land. And... I will be fine."

"But, Robin-nee-"

"I will be fine. I won't die, Fal." The boy quieted, making her sigh and kneel down to take his face in her palms. Gently, she made him look at her in the eyes, "Listen to me, Fal. I really won't die."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Our people don't break promises, right?"

"Right."

"...kill the most Titans and come back home safe then, Robin-nee."

"Of course."

"I wish I could say the same thing."

Arget silently approached them with his grandson, sighing. For once, he was solemn. Armin quieter than ever.

"Sou... you got 'volunteered' as well."

Arget nodded, "Yes... Some luck we from Shinganshina have."

"..." Robin eyed the old man sullenly. She liked the old man. And the old man had kids to care for. _She _was going to give the old man money to buy a house and get Fal and Armin away from here. "My parents would have told me, 'We make our own luck in this family' if they were here."

Arget smiled, "Ha. Nice. Unfortunately, you can't change the minds of the soldiers around here."

"...yeah. Yeah, that's true..." She blinked, "...you really _can't._"

Though her tone of voice made Falcon and Arget look at her questioningly. She just shook her head, "Well. We have til tomorrow to get ready. I need to teach you some things..."

"Do it after."

"Just in case, Fal."

"You said you won't break your promise. Do it after you come back."

"Of course, I won't. But just in case, Fal, I... well, go missing in action or something."

Falcon looked at her annoyedly before sighing reluctantly, gripping her hand tightly as if he would never let go, "Fine..."

Arget agreed with the idea of passing on last minute thoughts, "Armin. Is it alright if you stay with me today?"

Armin slowly nodded, looking at the ground, "Yes, Grandpa..."

They hugged their fellow charges-Robin carrying Fal outside the cabin and Fal, for once, not struggling.

The next day, everyone gathered out. Many crying or still in shock from being chosen. And there were some who looked apathetically to the long line of people walking away from the refugee camp.

They would spend one week training before leaving to retake Wall Maria.

A suicide mission in short.

"Oi, Mr. Arlelt."

The old man looked up to see her. She smiling, loudly stating, "Stay here; I'll kill your share of Titans. Don't mind the idiot soldiers."

"..." There was a general pause... until many gawked at her openly insulting the soldiers and soldiers came with visibly angry frowns.

"What are you saying, little girl? He volunteers; he leaves. And we, _smart soldiers,_ care."

"Smart, huh? Well, that's classic. Don't you find it unreasonable that you're forcing ancient eighty year old men to volunteer? Do you really think that old men would really _volunteer to fight Titans_?"

Arget stopping Armin from commenting about the rounded _up_ number. He wanted to stop the girl... but he was curious with her approach... and honestly couldn't stop his frozen body-in the end, his body really didn't want to die after all.

"I don't care if it's reasonable or not. The fucking system's always right. And since the process dictates that the old man is going to fight, the old man is going to fight. Now, get moving-!"

But his slap met stale air as she dodged and lightly held his arm with open palms, using his force and a stomp of her left leg to throw him into the air. The line stopped. The soldiers stopped. As they watched the said-to-be-trained soldier flying in circles in the air before he landed on his back a couple feet from the little girl's feet.

"Arara? You're so weak-you really shouldn't be talking about the 'fucking system' being always right. After all, isn't the 'fucking system' supposed to train soldiers to fight Titans? All I see is a _pathetic, fat man who bullies weak, old men and can't even fight a little girl._"

"..."

And once again there was pure silence... until many laughed at the soldier on the ground. Pretty much everyone except all the soldiers who felt insulted with the one.

"Oi, bitch-"

"Sorry, but female I am, dog I am not. It seems that your eyes are lacking as is your brain. I bet you wouldn't see a 15 meter Titan coming towards you until it kicked you in the virgin ass."

Arget really wondered if he should stop the girl, but damn was she funny. And the soldiers' faces were sooo red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG?! WHO'S HOLDING UP THE LINE?!"

And the strict commander came. The soldiers all saluting, about to answer but Robin spoke first and quickly, with tears in her eyes-making Arget surprised by how realistic the tears were,

"T-the soldiers are, sir! The poor old man is sick and can't move due to senioritis (making a certain doctor's son and other doctors snort as there was no such thing) and the mean soldiers are bullying him! Oh, please don't make the old man train and fight when he's reaching 80 and ill! He even has four kids to take care of!"

The commander stared at her... before staring at the old man and four kids around him all white (from laughing too hard and currently holding it in)... before pinching his nose and sighing,

"Is this true?"

The soldiers glared at her from the corner of their eyes as they saluted harder, yelling, "No, sir! It's all lies-"

"They're the ones lying! They're bullying old men and now lying! Ask the other 1, 250, 000 people here! They saw!"

Making the soldiers pale as the commander did... with mostly everyone nodding, "Yes, sir!"

The others hiding within the crowds with wide smiles and smothered laughs.

But... the commander merely sighed and knelt before her, "I apologize for their actions, young lady... but we... can not let anyone back out of an already done process. We need all 250, 000 people."

Arget sighing as he knew he was going to have to...

"Then what if I fight his share? Surely, I'm worth two people-worth myself and a sick, old man! I can count for 2 for the 250, 000 people you need! I can't let it in good conscience to see someone so loved and in poor health just walk with a cane to his death!"

"...no one in this world is worth two people..." He was just picking at stones; they all could tell. Robin changed her teary gaze to determination.

"Yes. But what about two people in fighting? What if I prove that I can fight for two people?"

"...and how will you do that, young lady? We don't have a young lady like you and an old man like him for you to prove your worth against."

She looked back at Arget as if to get more resolve... though Arget could clearly see a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes before it disappeared just as she turned back,

"But we have two _well-qualified, strong _soldiers here. Can't I fight them?"

"Young lady. You can not possibly win against our soldiers-"

"But if I can. _If I can..._ then won't you swear to God, swear to the King, swear to everyone around here that the old man will be left alone? I'll fight for him. I have to _try _for him at least. Please. Please?"

"...I guess it can't hurt. I swear, young lady. Maxwell. John."

Both soldiers nervously stepping forth, but both having too much pride to say that they just saw the girl throw a soldier to the ground.

And the crowd snickering secretly as they just recently saw just that.

Maxwell gulped nervously as he went first, charging at the girl with his fist aiming for her head. The air around her changed once again as she skipped her delicate girl act for something more tactile as she stayed in her spot and lifted her elbows to receive the punch. Maxwell grinned. She wasn't going to dodge. He was a good puncher. There was no way a girl with skinny limbs could-

And right when his fist made contact, she stomped the ground again with her further leg, canceling the shockwaves within her body. Maxwell stared at her in shock, not understanding how she didn't even budge from his heavyweight punch. And she took that moment to kick off the ground and knee him in the solar plexus. Her icy blue eyes narrowing more like a bird of prey.

At that moment, Falcon was sure that their parents named her after the wrong bird.

Even the commander was shocked... before he smiled with mild humor, "Young lady, you tricked me. You're a seasoned fighter."

And the girl smiled apologetically, "I used to be a bad girl. Seems like I still have my less than pleasant habits, kind sir."

The commander just shook his head before walking away, "I guess we can have you volunteer for him." And then he turned to the line of soldiers, "Keep moving! We have to reach the headquarters by noon! And I want NO more ruckus!"

John sighed in relief, "Then I don't have to fight, sir?"

"Quite the contrary... A promise is a promise after all... cadaver."

John shrieked as he jumped backwards to see the girl-and blacked out with a kick to his gut.

Robin patted her hands as if they were dirtied while some cheered for her. Others (or rather _many more)_ jealous for the old man since he could back out. And Robin walked back to her little brother before pulling off her heavy cloak and handing it to him. She felt much lighter without the travel cloak she wore since she was little.

Falcon was quite surprised himself as he never saw her without the cloak. And now he saw black, loose clothing made of-was that silk? That expensive fabric?

And he noticed the necklace around her neck. Silver chains holding a sapphire rectangular prism. A silver phoenix engraving glowing from within the magnificent blue.

"Take care of my stuff, Fal."

"...right. Don't die, Robin-nee."

She nodded before turning to Arget, "I got some money, Mr. Arlelt. Fal knows where it is. Take it, buy a house, take care of your grandkid and mine. Promise?"

"...promise. Thank you, young lady... It seems as if in the end, I didn't want to die."

She laughed as she slipped her hand into the cloak to pull out black gloves. While she put them on, she replied,

"Of course. No one wants to die-not even the heroic sacrifices. Don't believe anyone when they tell you to run away and leave them behind. Just go after them and say, 'Shut up! I know you want to live with me!'"

Fal asked quietly, "Can I do that, then?"

"Not until you're strong enough to back it up, Fal. You're staying. And that's final. Anyways, it seems I have to go. Take care, Fal."

And she jogged, easily catching up to the front of the line. Fal sighed... "At least she helped your Grandpa, Armin."

Armin nodded with tears in his eyes as he gave his Grandpa his hat back... but he felt bad for little Falcon. Eren pouted,

"I want to fight too! She's younger than me, right, Fal? Why can't I join then? I'd take your place to kill some Titans, Mr. Arlelt!"

Mikasa chopped his neck with two crossing arms, "No. She can do it because she's stronger than you. You're weak, Eren."

Armin chuckling, "Who would win, Mikasa or Robin?"

Fal scoffing, "Robin-nee, of course! And here, Mikasa, hold this for me. It's a bit too heavy."

Mikasa stopped lecturing Eren to hold the cloak... before widening her eyes when her hands fell from the weight. All of them stared... Eren grabbing it to drop the cloak from the unexpected weight and see it crack cement.

"...the fuck is this?"

Fal smirked proudly, "Robin-nee's cloak! See? Inside there's a lot of pockets..." Fal opened the cloak to reveal weapons and bags and pockets. And Fal opened a bag to reveal...

"The hell?! You're rich?!"

"Nope, we're thieves." Fal whispered with a grin while the four stared at him as if he was crazy... but realizing that must be where Robin got her strength then. Or at least her acting since, after all, stealing required skills in the drama department. Mr. Arlelt stared at the bag...

"Why didn't you buy a house earlier then?"

"Robin-nee's too young to buy a house. And said something about red tape."

"Oh."

Mr. Arlelt smiled as Fal gave him the bag of cash... "We... we can get off this camp and eat real food now..."

Fal nodded, though hugged the cloak. He was happy. Happy that Mr. Arlelt and his friends were happy... But he had wanted to experience living in a house with his Robin-nee first.

"You'll survive, right?" He whispered to himself, looking at the bright sky.

...

There existed a world beyond Wall Maria's walls. A vast world filled with various animals, human races, and landscapes.

And yes, human races.

The Kingdom she now lived in was merely one among the many fortresses of mankind in the world.

Just one among the many.

Though despite the many, all of the Kingdoms-each and every one of them were isolated from each other. Only several hundred kilometers of nature and Titans between each of them.

Of course, only the people who lived Outside walls knew this. They were the only ones who traveled and explored and actually saw the world for themselves.

She herself... was from Outside. She was from a Nomadic Tribe that refused to settle down. That refused to breed with those weak.

Only the strong survive.

Outside, it was literally that. Especially since she was from a Nomadic Tribe of thieves. Their tribal tattoos and markings focused around the blue flames of a phoenix rising. Their names focused around various birds.

And their last name was all the same. All worshipping the Sky yet not daring to devalue the Sky's worth... Thus, 'Skky'.

They valued freedom like the birds; thus always migrating. Never settling down like those in Kingdoms. Even if they had to live in the open where Titans roamed. Even if they had to travel across treacherous terrains and fight wild animals across the lands. Even if they occasionally had to invade Kingdoms with their own technology or wits for supplies or food when they ran out.

They never settled down.

Until her generation... during which an incident brought their vast numbers to two. Her and a baby. She was only nine.

But point was she was strong enough to live Outside.

Because her tribe taught kids during the year when humans learned to learn. The year when memories are said to start from.

Four.

Starting four, she was taught about the world, about their history, about the art of stealing, about survival skills, about everything. It was a tradition in their tribe as well as their way of ingraining the skills needed to survive Outside into their souls. And she did the same thing with Falcon when he turned four, even when he didn't need to live Outside, away from the safety of the walls.

He was their tribal member as well though. So she taught him starting four.

There were things she didn't teach Falcon though. For example, Falcon didn't know that he was from Outside. That they weren't even blood-related (except very very very distantly as all tribal members were inter-related in some way or manner).

Falcon had amnesia. He forgot everything about Outside and the incident. About everything that had happened before she snuck into Shinganshina District.

Robin Skky wondered what her tribe would think of her. She tarnished the family name by settling down. But it wasn't her fault. Even if she trained hard since young, she couldn't survive the Outside by herself with a kid.

And the Titans were getting smarter. That incident alone wiped out everyone except her and Falcon.

But then again, her tribe would probably still be mad at her for settling in a Kingdom. Why? Because not only were those in the Kingdom so afraid that they wouldn't venture out of the safety of their walls... but the population in the Kingdom were also not free (as they had government and walls as a cage) and were mostly weak from peace.

Her tribe had a lot higher standards than this.

She could have voiced that out loud as she did the simulation as naturally as breathing. Almost did if it were not for the fact that she didn't want to garner any more attention than she already did.

Of course, she was still going to perform well. She would be damned if she didn't get one of the only 300 3D Maneuver Gear that the military was willing to give out to the one-week-old soldiers they were going to be. After all, everyone knew. It was no secret that this campaign was baloney. That it was only a suicide mission to decrease the number of refugees by at least a fifth and help the food shortage problem.

Keith Shadis, the head instructor, nodded at her with approval, "See that?! That is the prime example of what is required to be able to perform with 3D Maneuver Gear! Until you can do at least 20% of what she _is _doing, you will not be getting a 3D Maneuver Gear!"

Which meant that they would be committing a practically 100% suicide when they leave Wall Rose.

They all knew it. Keith knew it best. As an instructor, he probably saw millions-maybe even billions of people training... only to end up as Titan food in the end.

That was life inside the Kingdom.

They didn't train for years since they could first walk-learn since they could first remember like she did.

And that was why Robin didn't want to associate with any human other than those she already knew (Arget, Armin, and Fal). Because she saw death before-she lived near death before-she knew that these humans had a closer relationship to death than even her own tribe that already died with the exception of her and Fal.

These humans were weak.

...

On the third day, Keith brought her to the back. Once he settled in his chair, he folded his hands together before him, leaning against them to stare at her,

"I understand that you are younger than the very requirements needed to join the military. However! Your talent only appears once every ten years-no. Once in every generation. It would be a waste of you to go on this campaign with no military superiors around."

_Because the campaign was strictly only refugees._ The corrupt Military Police and lazy Stationary Troops were not going to do anything as usual. The Scouting Legion, though already are fighting out there, couldn't be bothered with another 250, 000 troops.

In this case, more troops didn't necessarily mean more power. It only meant more burdens. Less space to maneuver.

Civilians were turned into soldier through one week and sent to their more-than-likely deaths. And that was why...

She shook her head still in salute position, "Sir. My friend's grandfather was chosen for this campaign. The only reason why he is not here is because I made a deal with a commanding officer to fight for his share in this campaign. The Skky people do not break their words. Dangerous it may be. Backing out I am not."

Keith nodded with respectful understanding; eyes shifting for a darker shade as he stared down, "Very well. Good luck on this campaign, soldier. Kill, learn, and survive! That is all we can do besides die on the battlefield! Don't die, Robin Skky!"

"Yes, sir!"

...

She stared down at her uniform, complete with the Gear and green cloak. Funny. They only had 300 3D Maneuver Gears and 100 horses to hand out to the people... yet had enough uniforms to give _everyone_ to wear to their death.

Well. Whatever. Like some others in the top ranks, she flipped the hood on, heading towards the sides to escape the crowd better. If she was going to fight for real, then she rather have enough space to do so.

And the Gate opened.

Her eyes stared at the place she was going to spend the next many days with.

Funny.

It was quiet when they all walked out. No Titans appearing... until after the Gate was closed and they were a few meters away.

They all burst out of the trees.

A surprise attack. A very very good surprise attack as well. The inexperienced fighters froze in shock and fear. Their minds were traumatized with the events of a year ago-a year when many saw their own family members eaten before their eyes. Their bodies frozen from the unexpected situation with an answer not in the back of the book.

She couldn't help but shake her head in amusement by just how much smarter the Titans were getting... until a giant hand rocketed her way.

She didn't have to turn to know. The air currents made it dead obvious. And dead the Titans that went after her were going to be. She jumped backward to escape the hand's reach before firing the piston at the Titan's right eye. It gave a choke of pain as she flew in the air, casually kicking the other large pupil and then stabbing a sword into its shoulder. Swinging her body to and fro, she jumped to the top of the Titan's shoulder and sliced its neck's meaty flesh with the two blades.

"One down..."

And she eyed the other Titans... jumping off the falling corpse to slice the back of a 7m Titan before her. The fleshy hand of a 15m Titan tried grabbing her out of the air, but she stabbed it with a sword before swinging up and landing on its arm.

She noted that the Titan had big moe eyes as she ran up the outstretched limb, hurdling once when the Titan tried smacking her like a human would swat a fly on their arm. And then, finally she made it to the top, digging her two swords into the light flesh once. Blood spurted once as the 15m Titan fell; only this time she lunged to grab the shoulder of a nearby 15m Titan and sliced that one's neck off as well.

She needed to save gas if she wanted to survive in a terrain without trees or buildings.

Her eyes flickered to watch the others for a moment. Each having a harder time than her. Many already dead and eaten too from the looks of the rapidly depleting frontal ranks. And many more pounding at the Gate to be let inside... the soldiers watching from above-the top of Wall Rose.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the luxury of meat and many other food commodities as they sat and laughed while pointing at them...

"_Ne, ne, mama, why is everyone named after a raptor except me? Even the crazy lady is called Goshawk!"_

"_What's brought this about? You don't like the name we gave you?"_

_Little hands wiped the tears forming in her blue eyes as the little girl stared back at her mother, slowly shaking her head,_

"_...the other girls and boys say that I'm weak and stupid."_

"_Heeh... I'll go beat up those kids later then~" The mother laughed darkly before tenderly patting her little girl's hair, "You have a beautiful name. No matter what people say about it, believe in mama and papa and the name we gave you._

_Listen up, there are actually many reasons why we chose your name. (She chuckled) Like for instance, the pun. We're thieves who go robbin' Ahahaha..."_

_The little girl didn't laugh, making the mother cough and continue, "And your eyes are like their pretty blue eggs... But listen. What do you think our tribe needs most?"_

_The girl tilted her head, "Skilled thieves and warriors? Don't we just need to be strong to survive?"_

"_Yes, yes, we need that. But there's something else far more important."_

"_?"_

"_A singer!"_

_The girl deadpanned with a detached stare. The mother dismissing it with honest eyes,_

"_I'm serious! What we need is a singer! One that can make our tribe of brutes have more fun-like traveling's fun and all but we need some entertainment here-and we need someone to warn us when we're in trouble."_

"_Trouble? But we can defeat trouble, right?"_

_The mother smiled as she gently shook her head, "No. There will always be a greater evil, a greater challenge in this world where everything evolves to be the strongest. We can't be the strongest forever, little nestling of mine. And when that evil comes... I'm confident that my smart, sharp little nestling will be the first one to warn us. You have a vigilant eye-something our selfishly proud tribe doesn't have. Like the-"_

"-robins, you will be the first one to sing in the break of dawn and vigilantly watch the others. And just as you will be the first one to sense danger, you will be the last one to die-So I'm counting on you to survive when that time comes! Survive and our Phoenix Tribe will survive and revive anew like the phoenix itself!"

And that greater evil did come. Her mother knew. She knew. She saw _them _first and warned them all. But even though she warned, her proud people didn't trust her because they didn't see _them... _until it was too late. Her proud people were strong.

But not strong enough for the new generation of _them_.

She warned them when dawn came. Because with dawn came the end of night's comforting security and the start of a new day of active Titans and ferocious predators.

But she was not big enough-the little robin was not big enough to catch the raptors' attention to the new dawn of _them_.

And now her tribe was in ashes. They were only two. One robin and one falcon.

But even so... she believed in her mama. Mama had said that the phoenix would rise. So the phoenix _will _rise. And the phoenix would be stronger than before. It, too, will evolve until it becomes the strongest once again.

And same with the Kingdom right now.

They all had to evolve. If she was the vigilant robin that warns... then she'd do it once again for her fellow species.

Her fellow species of humans.

Because she wasn't going to let the selfish pigs sitting on the top of the Wall Rose near the evil of the sunlight cause the extermination of her people again.

Like last time, her voice was quiet in volume... but she learned from her mistakes then. And now, she spoke loud in intensity.

"They won't open the Gate any time soon! We're being made livestock to improve the food shortage problem!"

She watched as the desperate pounding slowly, but gradually stopped its futile attempts. The people fighting against the Titans, that she so easily dodged the hands and feet of, shiver and whittle...

"BUT! We will NOT be livestock! We will fight for survival! We will overcome the odds! We will kill the Titans! And we will be STRONG! If you want to survive, then head for the forest! Everyone who can't fight, CLIMB! Everyone who can fight, WIN!"

Bodies hesitated... before seeing how they were in the open and just eaten by the Titans-and then there was a mad dash away for the forest. She stayed and hacked arms, forcing them to loosen their grips on struggling humans. She utilized the 3DMG to slice necks of giants. Adrenaline shot through her blood as she felt the air of the real air of Outside once again.

She survived worse than this.

She. Will. Not. Die.

Ruffle her feathers, but she made a promise to Fal.

"KOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAA!"

And she sliced through the last one within the vicinity. She shortly glared at the pigs, who gaped and eeped at her in surprise before turning to glance around. Vast fields of grass except the nearby small forest. Dead bodies everywhere... sighing she scavenged and tied the 3DMG of the dead to the surviving horses, leading them into the forest while keeping a vigilant eye for more giants.

The good thing about horses... no, all animals in general were that the Titans cared nothing about them. Any animal can carry weight-they trained wolves to be pack-dogs (pun unintended) for them. So whenever a Titan approached, all you had to do was let the animal run away to avoid stray giants' feet while you killed the Titan. Then, call it back and your supplies were safe.

Speaking of which... a 7m Titan was attempting to climb a tree...

She sighed as no one did anything to it except stare in horror. Even the 3DMG people. Seems like those people froze up though. As refugees, they all saw Titans before. Fighting one was different. In the first fight, all the prepared knowledge flies out the window. In unexpected situations, people stare blankly into space.

But she couldn't do anything about it-couldn't reach it as it was already half-way up the tall tree. "Oi! One of you with 3DMG throw a blade at its eyes! I'll cut its neck when it falls down!"

"..."

"NOW!"

Her shout must have woke three of them up as two blade flew into the air and one accurately sunk into the ugly's pupil. It gave a shriek as it fell and Robin dashed to slice its neck before it landed on its back. And then the forest was quiet. For now at least.

They silenced... before the gravity of the silence made their eyes widened and they roared and cheered. She sighed tiredly. She had to rest before adrenaline fully gave out...

The man, who threw his blade accurately into the Titan's eye, jumped down catching her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you alright? We can't have our savior and killer of maybe 20 Titans fall on us now~"

She nodded, yawning... she really actually never killed that many at a time by herself. Her tribe were like wolves. Fought in a pack and stayed together. The last time she fought alone... was when they were all gone.

"Yes... just a bit tired. Let's stay in this forest to rest and recuperate for the rest of the day. People who are athletic enough to handle 3DMG should get the thirty we have now... that their owners are gone. And let's see... we need water and food so someone will have to take the horses and bring the wagon here. And we need at least two people on watch to see if those within Wall Rose will open the Gate anytime soon-ah, of course, you don't have to listen to me."

The man roared with laughter, "I, for one, will. You're the one who got top ranks in everything, right~? And it wasn't for show too-while everyone just ran and screamed, you fought and saved us all. And you saved _me_. I'll follow you for the rest of my life to pay that debt."

"I didn't do that much..."

"Of course you did!" His cropped light brown hair tousled with the wind as his similar genial eyes stared at her seriously, "I was about to be eaten by a fugly. And then a blade sliced through its wrist and I see a girl half my age, third my size twirling in the air and slicing the damn Titan's neck in a single, slick move. I will never forget this debt. My life is yours, miss."

She stared... to see sincere determination in his eyes. He was the kind that wouldn't budge from his decision either. Like her tribe, a word was a word unbroken.

"...say whatever you want. I see no debt that needs to be paid."

"But I do. My name's Lance Krieg! And Kriegs don't leave debts unpaid!"

"...then do whatever you want. My name is Robin Skky. And I'm sleeping."

The man beamed, returning to his gaiety, "Then I'll guard you! Never know when those damn Titans come out~"

"...sunlight. They tend to be inactive at night. They appear in the sunlight, where humans are populated."

"Seriously?! You're so smart! I never noticed~!"

"Whatever." She stated to shut him up, "I need to rest. Do whatever you want, but talk near me and I will kill you."

"Yes, little princess~!"

He saluted.

She rolled her eyes.

And then manually began climbing the tree. Him following like a monkey, but curious, "Why aren't we using 3DMG?"

"You can use it. I'm not."

"Then, I'm not going to, too~! So?"

"...using it wastes gas. If you can climb the tree by hand, then it's better. We don't know when they'll open the Gate to let in survivors yet so saving up is the best action for now."

"Ahahaha, little princess really is smart~ I never thought of that! From now on, I'm only using it to fight Titans too!"

"...whatever."

Her hands faltered a bit on her way to the highest branch. She really was tired... and she slept on the second highest branch. The man sat next to her, fidgeting a bit from being unable to sit still before swinging his legs and humming. He chuckled at the cute little girl, who just saved all of their lives.

A goddess of war and mercy on the battlefield.

That was how he saw her when she danced under the light, not even the red blood being able to tarnish her being as she cut down the enemies, blessing them all the ability to move and survive.

"Ne, was it the same for you, Coco?"

A man with semi-spiky black hair and quiet green eyes stared at his childhood friend who had a silly smile as always. Lance, the brown eyed brunet, never gave up that awful nickname. He grunted,

"My name's Chrome Black. Stop degrading it with that awful nickname."

"Oooh, I know you like it, Coco~" The brunet teased before being paling comically at being held sword-point by two.

"Shut up."

He couldn't help but pout that his longtime friend and little princess could already synchronize their thoughts. It's not fair! He was Chrome's best friend and wanted to do that with the little princess first! And-

"No fair! You're double-teaming me!"

He accusingly pointed at them when they exchanged gazes of understanding and mutual annoyance. Robin hid her yawn with her palm. It hasn't even been half an hour since she fell asleep,

"My name is Robin Skky. Mind taking my self-claimed guard away?"

Chrome shook his head, tilting it down, "Sorry for the nuisance-"

"Oi!"

"-..." And Chrome paused as he looked closer before apologizing again, "...and sorry, but I'm afraid I don't feel like doing that. I'll keep his mouth shut though."

Robin blinked, "Why? You're not going to say that you owe me your life too, now are you?"

"Sorry... but yeah." Chrome sheepishly nodded, making her sigh.

"Alright. You two don't owe me anything. The others don't owe me anything. I acted on my own because the selfish pigs sitting on the top of the Wall irritated me. Take advantage of that. Move on with life. And let me sleep."

"Ahahaha, sure~ Though it seems to me the only way of living is for us three to stick together~"

"Or you mean I protect you, Lance?"

Lance shook his head, indiscreetly flourishing out his hands to point out various stares, "See those people? They think that 3DMG is necessary to survive-think that the only reason why you could defeat all those Titans is because you had 3DMG~!"

Robin's eyes narrowed as she studied the gazes... the people suddenly looking away at her watchful eye. Chrome further explaining,

"Of course, as fellow users who use 3DMG but still were about to be eaten, we know that you really were a genius... but when I went to get some gear and supply, many people were hogging it for themselves for misleadingly narrow thoughts. And they might target you, especially when you're sleeping since they do fear you as much as they... desire your 3DMG."

"Mm." She could tell now. The people she saved very well may be the people leading to her doom. Which means that any plan she formerly had for mutual action were mush. This wasn't her tribe... where even though they didn't listen to her last warning to them, they at least counted on her addition to the overall strength of the group of warriors they made up.

Here, there was no mutual respect. There was no hierarchy. There was no trust. There was just pure desire... to live.

She showed them with her youth and size... the possibility of surviving. That anyone could survive. That a child-a _girl_-could take down Titans singlehandedly.

They wanted that chance for themselves. More chances of them being able to live.

They _desired _it so so very very much.

"I can see that. However..." She eyed the two, unable to see deceit in them yet... "What do you two desire?"

They both exchanged glances between each other before smiling (grinning in Lance's case), "Your safety, little princess~!"

"We owe you our lives the moment you saved us from certain death... sorry."

Lance scoffed, slapping his friend on the back, "You like apologizing too much, Coco~! So yeah! Us three should stick together, ne~?"

She hesitated at the hand. At the expecting gazes. She didn't like getting attached to people. She saw death. Knew how easy it was to die right now... but she felt like she could trust them. With a sigh, she shook it,

"Very well. But-" She twisted his harm only enough to cause pain, "I don't treat betrayals too kindly."

"Of course! Ittai, ittai, ittai. M-my a-arm..."

Robin let go and gazed at the black-haired... who gave his nod and small smile.

"Thank you for saving us and now trusting us."

"It's not a problem. I really just need sleep-"

She whipped her head to the North, narrowing her eyes. Her new companions gazed at her curiously before turning to the same direction, seeing nothing. But Robin knew. She could feel it,

"Titans."

"What? Where, little princess?"

Lance stood up, tiptoe-ing to try and see. Chrome also looking... and seeing nothing, "You sure you aren't overthinking... never mind."

Because they saw it. The army of Titans in the distance. Far away... but surely walking towards them. And only they saw it since people on the forest floor were still chatting and leisurely resting.

Lance beamed at her in amazement, shouting in awe, "How'd you know?! I didn't see Titans until after like a minute you said that~!"

And everyone heard and stared... to see the Titans coming. Screams and chaos ensued while Chrome and Robin deadpanned. Chrome whacking him on the head,

"Sorry about that, Little Robin."

Robin wondered if she was really that short that everyone was going to add 'little' to her name. She shook her head. Now was not the time to sleep or think about random little things. She stood up, though swayed a bit from sleepy nerves...

"Whoa, whoa-maybe you should get some more sleep, little princess." Lance worriedly hurried over to steady her rise. She shook her head to look at the sauntering Titans. Most were 7m and... only two were running, which meant Deviant Class.

"No. I'll die if I sleep." And she mused, amused, "And I'll sleep when I die."

Lance lost his jovialness, "That's not funny, little princess. You just killed more than I ever heard any soldier killed at once. You must be tired! Little girls need their rest!"

"Sorry, but I agree with Lance. We can protect you-we won't freeze up this time."

Chrome faintly blushed because, really, to be honest... he knows fully well how to kill Titans and fight properly with 3DMG after staring at the girl fight alone against the mob of Titans with awe-she was like a dancer as she wove through the clumsy attacks of the Titans and slashed through their necks with dangerously precise cuts.

It was inspiring to see a girl who couldn't be even past ten to hold that much skill. And when the girl jumped through the air, it was like she flew-like she owned the sky itself and the Titans couldn't take that one thing away from her.

Maybe that was why he wasn't surprised that her name consisted of a bird and the sky.

She shook her head and readied her swords... carefully placing four bottles of gas for the 3DMG in the nick of the tree branch from view. Lance blinked from surprise,

"Eeeeh~? Where did those come from? How'd you hide them so well-"

While Chrome's eye glinted as he took out the gas bottles that he himself had taken, "Thought we might need more."

Robin nodded, stretching, "We do. Or at least I do since most of the others can't fight."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not fighting. You're sleeping, little princess."

"No, I'm not. I trust you two, but not your fighting skills... or at least until you can prove it."

Both pairs of eyes glinted with the challenge and Lance stood up with Chrome.

"Of course. Sorry I didn't think of that. Then after this fight, you're sleeping. Even if we have to drug you to."

"Ahahaha, you really do apologize too much, Coco~ Though... I agree. I'll show you how much strength we young men have~!"

Robin nodded as she waited... she holding the two back from joining the idiots below.

"? Little princess? Wouldn't frontal charge, first move, being on offense, anything besides staying here be better?"

Chrome holding his chin, "I do remember my father telling me that the best defense was offense."

Robin shook her head, pointing out the dying humans with detached interest, "Titans normally follow one path of action. Walk, grab, and eat. So it doesn't matter who makes the first move since they don't play by strategy. It'll all be the same in battle. And while the Titans are big, these trees taller. The forest is good terrain to hide in, rest in, and attack in. These 3DMG work better here as well since out there, there is nothing but Titans to fire the piston at."

A light bulb seemingly appeared on Chrome's head as he apologized once again, "Sorry for my ignorance. The forest really is good terrain to fight in with all the branches. Good mobility."

"Sou ka! Little princess's so smart~" His brown eyes noticed the running Titans though, "So what are those then?"

"Deviant-Type. They are abnormals that you have to fight carefully with. They sometimes have random abilities... like that one seems to have a good jump. And they sometimes have unpredictability like how the other one keeps messing with the wire of 3DMG while snatching humans flying behind it without looking..."

Lance frowned, "Shouldn't we, like, help them? Even if they might try to steal our 3DMG later..."

Chrome seemed a bit shaken as well that he was just going to watch humans die and be eaten by Titans again. Robin shook her head, "You can shout to tell them to retreat back here, but leaving the forest will only waste gas, energy, and maybe your life."

Lance did just that, shouting as loud as he could. Only a few survivors returned without being eaten by the Deviant-Types.

The first day and yet another couple thousands already gone.

Many had stayed in the forest out of fear or out of the same reasons as her. She reckoned some eavesdropped on her as well, judging by how many were looking towards her example as the prime 'Titan hunter'.

And the Deviant-Types arrived first, following the running human survivors. She eyed the two as they regurgitated dead human remains. Lance paling out of disgust,

"What are they doing?"

Sometimes she wondered why the soldiers only gave them a single lesson on Titans-that they could only be killed by slicing the flesh of the neck-until she remembered that they were supposed to be livestock not real soldiers.

"Titans don't eat humans out of necessity. They supposedly use the sun for energy, not food. When their stomach is full, they throw it back out before eating more."

Chrome looked like he was going to throw up as well, "Sorry, but that is just..."

Robin frowned. They threw up first... the Deviant-types ate the most and killed the most...

"I'll take those two first. You take the other Titans coming."

"Ah, wait-"

Chrome stopped him when the 15m Titans came, easily snatching those on the shorter trees. "Trust her."

"...argh! Wait up, you stupid Titans! Lance Krieg and Coco will kill all of you!"

And they left as well. Lance easily jumped from tree to tree, swinging at times like a monkey. Chrome noted that his childhood friend sure played that part well. He himself took a more cautious way of finding the better branches before aiming.

And they both watched out for arms, ducking and dodging, before finally cutting off the napes whenever possible.

They fought together... much like the past, Chrome noted with a smile. They used to always be together until they reached the age when they had to join their family businesses. And everything became distant until now.

It wasn't so bad... even if they were chosen to be Titan food by the others-they were together and they would survive-

"Lance!"

His eyes widened in fear as a Titan grabbed and pulled Lance's piston, sending the brunet crashing into a branch. Lance gave a single gasp before falling unconscious. Chrome stared in horror, freezing up at the sight of his unconscious childhood friend-possibly his only real friend-being raised closer and closer to the Titan's lips... and placed in the wide, smiling mouth. When he could finally move, he was too late-his hands extended to try help,

"LANCE!"

Just as he lost all hope, the whole world fwooshed around him-a Deviant-Type Titan zooming past him, chasing after a certain girl with dark auburn hair...

Her voice strained as she shouted, "Damn it!" and entered the closing jaws.

...

Robin hated random Deviants. Always unpredictable. One moment they want a human; next moment you realize that they're feinting and really after you. She kicked off the outstretched hand of the Titan jumping at her all of a sudden and flipped through the air before kicking off the branch behind her to aim for the sky. The Titan followed her in the course of jumps, hurdles, and whatever else obstacle a crowded forest full of humans and a Deviant Titan could provide.

She wondered why she couldn't shake the damn thing... annoying. Her eyes rapidly searched for a sign. Any would do. It's been minutes since this thing was after her with its more than abnormal speed and jumps. And there were too many damn humans, diminishing the many routes she could have taken to get the upperhand on the Titan, who just bulldozed through those humans and ate up whichever human it wished.

She wondered until she heard a familiar voice with an unfamiliar volume. Her eyes automatically flickered to see the unconscious brunet about to be eaten. And she froze.

Before rapidly going on the move again with the Deviant Titan after her. Honestly, what did she do to the Titan other than miss its neck by a few centimeters? With the thing's regeneration capabilities, it shouldn't be _that_ much of a big deal to lose its upper neck and above.

"LANCE!"

She should really be focusing on killing this Titan and not rescuing some guy she just met... but... but she was already attached.

She sighed.

She changed direction.

She hoped.

No matter what the outcome of her decision made... She hoped it would be a good one.

Because for now, she wouldn't regret it.

And she launched herself towards the Titan's open mouth before it closed.

Urgh. She hated Titan saliva. But she managed to grab the troublesome brunet before he fell into the dark pits of hell; her other hand gripping onto her sword which stabbed the side of the Titan's mouth. And then, the Titan shook, falling seemingly backwards.

The Deviant-Type must have jumped off of it. She closed her eyes as more saliva flew at her as the Titan fell... and crashed onto the floor. And at that moment, she opened her eyes once again to quickly escape out of the new rip in the Titan's mouth and throw the brunet out and to the ground while she herself jumped out as well.

"Bleh. Titan saliva."

"LANCE! LITTLE ROBIN! Are you both alright?!"

She nodded, "Should be. Though we better get out of here."

"How?!"

"Caught him before he landed in stomach acid while I stabbed the Titan's mouth. I only had to hold on until the Titan fell once the Deviant following me kicked off, allowing my sword to slice through its cheek with the following force."

Chrome stared dumbly before asking, "Did you plan that?"

"Improvised. Now, we really have to get going."

The Deviant was back. And the angry Titan was getting up. Chrome nodded, carrying the heavy guy on his back before shooting for the branches. Robin would have followed, but couldn't as_ someone _had to take out the Titans.

"Damn. I hate fighting when wet. Why did I save them..."

But her eyes blinked... as she realized why... she considered them as friends already.

She made friends. Again.

It was close... too.

Her new friends could have died and that thought just scared her.

She glared at the Titans as they once again came.

She couldn't die now. She couldn't let her friends die now.

She fought with greater vigor.

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha, WARNING!WARNING!WARNING! Mary Sue alert! Warui, but I was just sooooo bored that when I watched Shingeki no Kyojin it came to me that I wanted Rivaille to have a rival~ Pun, if that is a pun, not intended~


End file.
